Dynamic Duets
Dynamic Duets is the seventh episode of Glee's fourth season and the seventy-third episode overall. It premiered on November 22, 2012. The Warblers steal the New Directions' Nationals trophy. Most of the Glee Club members are part of a group called the "Society of Superheroes" meeting and in their superheroes costumes, they investigate the case. Jake and Ryder continue to fight for Marley, which alters to a serious case in which Jake discovers a secret of Ryder's. Finn sets an assignment for Jake and Ryder to pair up and Marley and Kitty to pair up and sing superheroes songs to get even, known as "Dynamic Duets." Kitty acts friendly, but in actual fact she is still trying to get Marley bulimic, Marley unaware of Kitty's plans. Blaine sings a song with the Warblers and considers returning to Dalton as he misses Kurt's presence at McKinley and their break-up. The episode was written and directed by Ian Brennan. Plot Blaine - in his new identity as Nightbird - calls to order the first Society of Superheroes meeting. The McKinley kids are dressed as their own crusading creations: Asian Persuasion (Tina), Blonde Chameleon (Sam), Tarantula Head (Joe), Sweet 'N' Spicy (Sugar), Queen Bee (Becky), The Human Brain (Brittany) and the very Professor X-like Dr. Y (Artie). Blaine ignores Tina's prodding to contact Kurt and reports that the glee club's Nationals trophy has been stolen, replaced with a laptop message from a mystery man among the Dalton Academy Warblers. Jake asks Marley out but is rebuffed by Ryder, who already has a date with her and warns that he won't let Jake hurt her. Tempers flare, but Finn breaks up their scuffle. Ryder and Kitty join the glee club, qualifying it to compete in next week's Sectionals. Finn grasps at straws for a theme - singing Foreigner songs in foreign languages while wearing foreign wardrobe - but the students aren't impressed. ]] As the SoS's advisor, Coach Beiste gets into character as The Beiste-master and suggests Finn try it himself.' '''Meanwhile, Sebastian leads Blaine to a new mastermind;' Hunter Clarington (Nolan Gerard Funk), a former military academy champion choir leader recruited by Dalton. The trophy was bait: Hunter plays on Blaine's feelings of alienation from New Directions and his desire to escape painful memories of Kurt to lure him back to the Warblers. Against the backdrop of Kelly Clarkson's My Dark Side, Blaine is seen slipping back into his blazer, feeling tempted. Finn becomes The Almighty Treble Clef, "uniter of glee clubs." With simmering arch rivalries threatening the club's harmony, Finn uses an Avengers analogy: powerful individuals are even more effective as a team. For the new "Dynamic Duets" theme, he pairs enemies Jake with Ryder and Marley with Kitty as duet partners. ]] As tensions rise between Ryder and Jake, both assume the identity of Mega Stud, playing their rivalry out to R.E.M.'s Superman.After a full-on brawl, Finn enforces "the Kryptonite Lesson": each must confess his deepest fear to the other, in hopes of recognizing their greatest strengths. Meanwhile, Blaine confesses that, with hopes of dousing his broken-hearted feelings, returning to the Warblers may be "my birthright and my destiny." Marley's ongoing issues with her body image - she's still experimenting with bulimia - and the possibility of a spandex costume scare her, but Kitty promises to be supportive. In the weight room, Jake passes Ryder a note detailing his secret fear, but Ryder insists that Jake be a man and reveal it to his face. Jake admits that he feels like he doesn't fit in anywhere because of his mixed-race background, and McKinley students like Phil Lipoff never cease to reinforce this. Ryder confesses that the reason he made Jake tell him aloud was that he can't read the note Jake passed. ]] After bolstering Marley's confidence in her outfit as Wall Flower, Kitty - wearing a skin-tight catsuit and cracking a whip as Femme Fatale - kicks off Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero, joined by Marley's revised persona: Woman Fierce. By the duet's end, the students realize that Blaine has departed, going over "to the dark side." Tipped off by Jake, Finn takes Ryder to undergo a test that diagnoses him as dyslexic. Ryder feels like he's been concealing a secret identity, afraid of being perceived as stupid and letting his PhD. father down. Now set to receive some help, Ryder tells Finn he owes him, but Finn reminds him that he really owes Jake. Jake notices that Marley's mom has lost some weight, and she in turn encourages him not to give up on Marley and try changing a little - like she has. When Lipoff insults Mrs. Rose, Jake stands up to him. A fight is avoided when Ryder and the glee kids rally behind Jake, as Ryder assures Jake he now has his back as well. ]] In Los Angeles, Puck is working at Hollywood Boulevard as a superhero - The Pucker Man - charging for photos with tourists. Jake calls for advice: Can he pursue Marley without screwing over Ryder, who he now sees isn't so bad Puck says to play it cool and soon Marley will be desperate for him: "Don't be a dick, but don't give up." Sam tries to convince Blaine to stay, but Blaine confesses his secret: When doubting his future together with Kurt, he hooked up with a Facebook friend - he realized immediately after how perfect he and Kurt were for each other, but his betrayal ruined everything. Sam urges Blaine to forgive himself, using David Bowie's song Heroes to convince Blaine not to exile himself. They're soon on a mission to Dalton, recapturing the Nationals trophy and replacing it with Blaine's Warbler jacket and a note that says "No Thanks" with Blaine and Sam running with the trophy. ]] Ryder postpones his date with Marley to study for an early appointment with a dyslexia specialist the next day. She grows insecure - aided by Kitty'ssubtle digs about her weight - then confident: super heroine Marley won't wait around, so she boldly marches up to Jake and asks him out, and he accepts. Blaine returns the trophy and announces that he's staying, and the students present Finn with a gift: a superhero utility belt disguised as a backpack and loaded with goodies, including a treble clef pin to affirm his status as "uniter of glee clubs." As New Directions performs Fun's Some Nights, a new unity settles in among the former rivals. Superheroes *Blaine Anderson as Nightbird (spoof of Nightwing from ''DC Comics'') *Tina Cohen-Chang as Asian Persuasion *Sam Evans as Blonde Chameleon *Joe Hart as Tarantula Head *Sugar Motta as Sweet 'N' Spicy *Becky Jackson as Queen Bee *Brittany Pierce as The Human Brain *Artie Abrams as Dr. Y (spoof of Professor X from ''X-Men'') *Ryder Lynn as Mega Stud *Jake Puckerman as Mega Stud *Kitty Wilde as Femme Fatale (correctively Fatal Fatale; spoof of Catwoman from DC Comics) *Marley Rose as Woman Fierce (originally Wall Flower; spoof of Wonder Woman from DC Comics) *Finn Hudson as The Almighty Treble Clef *Noah Puckerman as The Pucker Man *Shannon Beiste as The Beast Master Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Jodi Harris as Mrs. Penkala Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Marie Delage as "Female French Tourist" *Ian Gilligan as Eli.C *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette *Sebastien Stella as "Male French Tourist" *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Eddy Martin as Thad *Curt Mega as Nick Duval *Joseph Haro as Warbler #1 *Steven Skyler as Warbler #2 *Cooper Rowe as Warbler #3 *Jonathan Hall as Warbler #4 Absent Cast Members *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *The Glee logo is reminiscent of the bat-signal in the title-card. **The seventh time Glee's title-card is different, the others being The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Silly Love Songs, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Heart, Dance with Somebody, Glee, Actually, I Do, Girls (and Boys) on Film, All or Nothing, and The Quarterback *This is the first episode Will does not appear in, leaving Artie as the only character to have appeared in every episode to date. *The episode audience was of 4.62 million viewers. The second lowest ratings after A Katy or A Gaga. *The second episode in the season where no NYC scenes were shown nor its characters. *Along with Shooting Star, this episode features the least amount of present cast members, with only seven. *Kitty tells Marley that her superhero alter ego is "Femme Fatale" she says in French it means "kill women," but Marley corrects her, as the phrase actually translates to "Fatal Woman." *Puck's line to Jake: "Don't be a dick" was omitted from the episode when broadcasted in the UK. *John Kubicek of BuddyTV loved the costume designs of the superhero versions of New Directions and called them "hilarious and totally Emmy-worthy." source Cultural references *Finn mentiones The Avengers. *Sam does an impersonation of Bane from the movie The Dark Knight Rises. *This episode references the old 1960s Batman TV show in many ways, including using a symbol to transition between scenes, background music reminiscent of Neal Hefti's Batman theme, sound effect title cards, and brightly colored costumes. Errors *When making his speech, Finn's marker disappears and reappears in his belt. *While Blaine and Sam were running away with the trophy, the door Hunter and Sebastian opened, it starts opening and closing without anyone touching it. *Kitty tells Marley that she used to feel fat just like Marley, but that making herself throw up made that feeling go away. However, in Glease, when Marley asks Kitty if she makes herself throw up, Kitty replies that she would if she had the gene for being fat, meaning that she doesn't. Quotes Gallery Pucccccccck.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o2_250.png tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o3_250.png Tumblr mb8azqWHG91rqk8jgo1 1280.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk Paint.jpg A4O3JCaCUAADSsG.jpg|Hunter 217px-A36r3DqCMAA62Xe.jpg A43a_CyCAAANcmM.jpg A49O6wZCcAACuD0.JPG A49PAC9CYAAIKjV.JPG Chord and Darren.png A4-l5kkCMAApwSe.jpg 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a_7.jpg A4-tld5CYAAcuG4.jpg A5mbR8JCIAA3pUk.jpg A5q5-thCYAAz2V5.jpg|The Beiste Master! tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco4_1280.jpg HeroesDD.jpg Holding Out For A HeroDD.jpg My Dark SideDD.jpg Some NightsDD.jpg SupermanDD.jpg mbaxxmWUvI1qaqmw1o1_1280.jpg|Front page of the Script for 4x07 Glee-Script.jpeg Dynamicduetskitty.jpg Dynamicduetsmarley.jpg DynamicduetsVanessa-Lengies.jpg DynamicduetsSamuel-Larsen.jpg DynamicduetsLauren-Potter.jpg DynamicduetsKevin-McHale.jpg DynamicduetsHeatherMorris.jpg DynamicduetsJenna-UShkowitz.jpg Tumblr mdjayca1f71rx2yoro1 500.jpg Tumblr mdj9bt91gA1qfxiwho1 500.png 015~181.jpg DynamicduetsBlake-Jenner.jpg Dynamic duetskitty marley.jpg Dynamic duetsBrain-Head-Spicy.jpg DynamicduetsBlake-and-Jacob.jpg tumblr_mdjsg8CNbK1qg25zco1_500.jpg Some Nights3.JPG|Some Nights A4tld5CYAAcuG4-3442165552020526686.jpg Tumblr mdr03wy4W91rn3kl0o1 r1 500.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts08.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts07.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts06.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts05.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts04.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts03.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts02.jpg File:Dynamicduets bts.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.36.40.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.36.45.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.36.56.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.37.09.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.37.21.png.jpg Gleeseason4.jpg Lookingforward hangout marley.gif Metoo itsreallyimportant ryder.gif FirstA ryder.gif Dissapointedmarley.gif Nextfriday date ryder.gif Eyeroll sure marley.gif tumblr_mkaaexwmda1qdb716o1_250.gif BJ2CoHHCYAE9TWL.jpg-large.jpg RyderArms1.gif KittyS4Quotes2.gif Sad finn.gif Ireallylikehimnow heissocuteandadorable omg finn.gif Smile finn.gif Worsethanfunk nightofneglect tartie.gif Tumblr mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo10 r1 250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo1_250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo7_250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo2_250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo6_250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo5_250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo4_250.gif tumblr_ms1ziepHjx1rz1x6uo3_500.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_mvjsnlOidc1qfgg1ao8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes